Go Kill !
by Sabaku966Ishida
Summary: Kehidupan Gaje Sakura dan teman-temannya di penghujung tahun terakhir SMP...  Warn : First fic, AU, OOC Trutama GaaHina, Humor gak lucu dll...  Don't Like, Don't read... Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Go Kill !

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : First fic, Gaje tapi nyambung(?),OOC, AU, Typo, dll…

Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan sedih(?) dan mengantuk(?). Harap maklum.

**Don't Like, Don't Read !**

.

.

.

.

Saat kupejamkan mataku…

Ku melihatmu…

Saat kubuka mataku…

Ku merindukanmu…

Kata-kata itu selalu ada dalam mimpiku… 

* * *

><p>(Sakura's POV)<p>

Aku Sakura Haruno. Anak rumahan yang pendiam. Punya banyak teman, karena aku hobi jalan-jalan. Pernah kualami, berjalan-jalan hingga larut malam dan tak makan sejak pagi. Pulang-pulang, aku masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu di 3 ruang berbeda (UGD, ICU, Rawat Inap).

Ini kelasku, 9C. Tempat anak-anak nakal terbanyak berada. Tidak hanya nakal, tapi juga menusuk dari belakang. Bahkan kadang aku yang jadi sasaran empuknya. Ditindas, di pojokan, dituduh, dll. Banyak anak-anak kelasku sendiri yang histeris ketakutan diperlakukan seperti itu. Ironi bukan ?(jika tidak, ya sudah…. #ditendang)

Kelasku juga terkenal paling ramai sesekolah, dan akan diam jika sudah dipegang ketat oleh Yamato-sensei yang rela melempar BB Torchnya hanya untuk menghantam Naruto yang selalu asik melihat video bokep manusia asli dari N73 Jinchuuriki versionnya. Yak arena sensei yang ikutan 'Tegak' karena volume suara desahan yang dibuat full oleh Naruto. Dan Anko, sang guru Biologi pun menjadi 'Tempat Pelampiasan'-nya.

Sensi juga hampir melempar slah satu pot keramik kelas ke arah Pein dan Konan yang hampir 'melakukan' karena mereka hampir tak pernah melepas ciuman, kecuali saat makan siang tiba. Menjijikan. Aku bergidik. Tapi asal kalian tau, Konan adalah anak kelas 9F, yang entah sejak kapan dia pindah secara illegal tanpa pemberitahuan kepala sekolah kami, Jiraiya. Yah, mungkin karena Jiraiya selalu sibuk mempraktekkan pelajaran Biologi tentang reproduksi bersama dokter UKS, Tsunade.

Mengapa aku bisa tau ? Jawabnya adalah karena Gaara yang selalu merekam kejadian tersebut saat dia mencari Jiraiya untuk melihat NISP-nya yang hilang.

Chouji, salah satu temanku yang jago nge-Hack akun Twitter, Fb, YM, dsb. Yang akan menghancurkan e-mail Yamato karena kesal, ia di perlakuakan seperti musuh terbesar murid-murid se-Konoha High School. Tetapi, Yamato-sensei tak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan teknik psikologinya, dia membuat teman-temannya mempercayainya lagi.

Tapi… Hey… Itu Sasuke… Kekasihku…

Dia selalu tertawa dengan teman-teman wanitanya… Air mata kecemburuan pun mengalir di pipiku.

"Hey, Sakura ! Jangan bengong. Bisa-bisa kau benturkan lagi kepalamu."

Ino, sahabatku yang kubenci, penghuni kelas 9H, menyadarkanku. Ya, memang benar, aku sering membenturkan kepalaku seusai bengong. Aku memikirkan Sasuke, kekasihku. Dia akhir-akhir ini bersikap dingin padaku. Aku khawatir Sasuke tak cinta lagi padaku, melainkan dengan Karin yang selalu menggoda Sasuke dan selalu mencari cara untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kok bengong lagi, Sak ? Kau sakit ?"

Sasori yang sejak tadi memperhatikanku pun akhirnya menyadarkanku 'lagi'.

"Akh, tidak… Hanya masalah kecil."

"Kau yakin ?"

"I-Iya"

"Sasuke lagi ?"

"Dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Apa aku harus menghajarnya ?"

Aku terdiam

Dengan mata sembab, aku berlari menuju tempat dimana aku sering menangis. Yap, di Mushola.

Kulihat Sasuke yang selalu tertawa. Dia tak pernah memperhatikanku. Bahkan saat aku membenturkan kepalaku ke kipas angina yang ada di tembok dekat meja guru.

Tapi Sasori selalu memperhatikanku. Dia sangat care padaku. Bahkan saat aku tak sengaja mematahkan pensilku saat Try Out, dia yang duduk di belakangku langsung mencarikanku rautan, hingga dia berlari-lari memutari sekolah hanya untuk mencari rautan.

* * *

><p>Bel masuk berbunyi.<p>

Aku masih di Mushola(ceritanya pada orang muslim semua). Di sini ada Gaara yang sedang memandangku. Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu, dia menghampiriku. "Lo ngapain ?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah datar dan guci yg selalu dibawanya. Padahal dia hampir diskors karena guci yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

Dan, kau tau, apa yang ia bawa ? Ya, aku punya banyak informasi, dari dia sendiri. Yaitu…..

Jeng jeng !

Laptop, cd game, komik, handycam, mp3 + Headset, parabola mini, modem, Ni*****o DS, cd bokep, sampah(?), sarung tangan, masker, kaca mata hitam berkamera, senter, flashdisk FOB (Full Of Bokep), palu (untuk tawuran), teropong (untuk memantau Hinata yang sedang mandi di sekolah), dll.

Hinata sendiri suka melihat video yaoi (WTF ?). Dia lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan lawan jenis. Maka dari itu, dia malah tertawa sendiri melihat anak laki-laki yang telanjang bersama di ruang ganti pria (WTH ?). Dia sepertinya tak tertarik melihat p**** pria. Tapi mungkin dia hanya tertarik melihat punya Gaara. (? Kok jadi rated M ?)

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Back to the story

"Bayangin bokep…" jawab Sakura asal

"Oh, kok kaga ngajak gw ?"

Dan, entah kenapa pembicaraan ini berujung pada debat kusir yang membahas 'Tarian Ranjang' tanpa menyadari bahwa saat itu pelajaran tengah berlangsung dengan khidmat.

* * *

><p>Ttteeeeett Tteeeeeeeeeeett Ttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett<p>

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Sakura masih sibuk dengan debat kusir bertema 'Tarian Ranjang'.

Di tengah debat itu, Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, Sak… Gw kan puasa…"

"He…"

"Tidaaaak !"

Sakura hanya swt melihat sahabat yang paling dia benci itu meratapi kegagalan mendapat lidah sapi rebus sebagai menu buka puasanya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi…"

Karena sudah batal, Gaara dan Sakura melanjutkan 'imajinasinya' di Mushola tanpa sadar bahwa sekolah sudah bubar 5 jam yamg lalu.

"Lho, ngapain kalian masih di sini ?" Tanya Izumo, sang satpam sekolah.

"Lha, kan masih istirahat…" tanpa dosa, Sakura menjawab. Izumo swt.

"Sekolah udah pulang 5 jam yang lalu, bocah edan". Mereka melongo, lalu lari terbirit-birit menuju gerbang dan melompatinya. Entah dari mana mereka mendapat pegas untuk sepatu mereka dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Izumo yang double swt.

* * *

><p>Di rumah Sakura<p>

Sakura disambut hangat oleh neneknya. Yap, orang tuanya selalu sibuk di luar kota.

"Dari mana saja kau ini anak muda ? Kenapa selalu pulang telat ?"

"Nenek ini. Yang penting 'kan datang bulanku tak telat"

Sang nenek malah menendang Sakura karena sebal.

Di rumah Gaara

"Tadaima !" Seru Gaara pada Kankurou, kakaknya yang tak naik kelas di sekolah negeri karena dituduh menyimpan video sex 'terdahsyat' yang ternyata adalah milik sang adik, sekarang dia memilih sekelas dengan Gaara di Konoha Junior High School.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Tanya Kankurou sedikit berbisik karena tak mau Temari tau bahwa Gaara pulang malam atau 'anu' mereka terancam bahaya.

"Mencoba keahlian imajinasi gw."

"Imajinasi apa ?"

"Tarian ranjang"

"Eeeeh…?"

"Napa…?"

"Tak apa… Jangan letakkan video bokep di hp butut, Iphone ku lagi !" Kankurou mengingat masa lalu yang sangat pahit.

"Aah… Itu hal yang mudah jika kau mengerjakan PR-ku"

"Apa kau sudah Sholat Ashar ?"

"Ngggh… Heheh… Ya… Hehe… Blom…"

Setelah berkata begitu sang Sabaku bungsu melesat pergi untk wudhu dan menunaikan sholat Maghrib sebelum diberi 'Siraman Rohani' oleh Kankurou.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya<p>

Di Lab Bahasa Inggris

"Yei, adeem !"

"Bebas dari sauna !"

"Woy ! Siapa yang buang gas ? Aromanya nyebar ni !"

"Gw yang buang gas ! Harum, kan? "

Dan berbagai seruan-seruan gaje terdengar dari lab itu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, tampak beberapa orang sedang asik tiduran di lantai menikmati dinginnya salah satu ruangan ber-AC di KJHS. Harap maklum karena ruang kelas yang biasa mereka tempati cukup pengap dan gerah. Padahal mereka tahu bahwa mereka sedang pelajaran listening.

Sakura dengan parahnya, tertidur di kursi lab, kelelahan karena kemarin dihukum oleh sang nenek untuk menggosok besi jadi jarum. Sementara Gaara di hokum kakaknya membaca kitab suci dari ayat pertama sampai khatam dgn suara lantang hingga terdengar tetangga.

"Sak… Jangan tidur dulu… Aku susah gotong kamu." Kata Sasori lirih tapi panik. Entah apa yang membuat dia panik, padahal tanpa ia panik sekalipun, Sakura sudah pasti digendong Sasuke. Yap. Sasuke memang tak peduli, dia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Itu sebabnya Sasuke menembak Sakura. Dan entah mengapa dia begitu dingin saat Sakura cemburu.

"Semalam kau berbuat apa dengan Sakura ?" Tanya Naruto, heran.

Dengan mengantuk Gaara menjawab, "Hn… Tarian ranjang." Ah ya, mungkin Gaara BENAR-BENAR mengantuk. Naruto shock + swt + melongo mendengarnya.

Sesampainya di kelas. Pelajaran Bio, sang guru Bio, Anko tidak masuk pada hari itu. Kelas 9C mulai ramai tak karuan.

Lee menyalakan musik dangdut dari salah satu negara anggota ASEAN yang berjudul "KEONG RACUN" dan mulai berjoget ria bersama Sasuke, Sasori, Hidan, Gaara dan Kankurou. Tak lupa dengan obsesi dugem mereka.

Chouji ngemil sambil mengerjakan remidi, Sakura masih tidur, Pein dan Konan meneruskan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Hei, lihat ! mereka ambil ancang-ancang mau buka baju. Akh ! Maaf, Konan !

Hinata yang dari kelas lain dengan jelas melihat Gaara berjoget ria. Hinata merasa bosan dengan kesunyian kelasnya. Mungkin karena di kelas 9D tak ada anak berandalnya( tapi ada anak sok yaitu, Karin). Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak bisa pindah begitu saja ke kelas 9C karena dia juga tak mau nasibnya seperti Konan yang kelakuan di rapornya ditulis E yang berarti SANGAT BURUK.

Hinata iri melihat mereka berdua yang sangat romantis. Meskipun Hinata sendiri sering melakukannya dengan guling.(?)

Kenapa tidak dengan Gaara ? Jawabnya, Gaara tidak mempunyai 'tempat khusus' untuk memulainya. Mereka hanya ciuman lewat telepon dan sms.

Sungguh malang.

* * *

><p>Jam terakhir di hari jum'at, kelas 9C ok! mulai gaduh. Bukan kegaduhan seperti biasa, tetapi kegaduhan karena Sakon, sang ketua kelas membagikan kertas berisi jadwal USEK yang berlangsung minggu depan beserta kartu peserta ujian.<p>

"Jiaaah… Napa bahasa ma Agama selalu hari pertama sih…" gerutu Naruto sambil mengamati jadwal di tangannya.

"Aya !" seru Sakon yang membagikan kartu peserta.

"Jaaah…. Ini lagi… Mtk ma S.B jadi satu" Naruto mulai berkomentar lagi.

"Gaara !"

"Nyeheng, Bhs Kuno ma PKK barengan !"

"Naruto ! Woy ! Bisa diem kaga sih lo ! Nih !"

"Nga ? IPS ma Penjas di hari terakhir ? Dasar si…"

"Sakura ! Tendang tu duren abis itu balik sini !"

Duk duk duk BRRRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAKKK…!

"Beres…"

"Hiks… Video Bokepkuuu!" tangis Naruto karena N73 butut (sudah beret, sering jatuh, keypadnya jadi touch pad, lcdnya pecah dan slide kameranya copot) kesayangannya dilempar oleh Sakura ke tong sampah.

"Ni hp udah jelek, Sak… Masa kau tega menambah kejelekan hp ini" gerutunya setelah mengambil N73 kesayangan tentunya.

* * *

><p>Teeeeeeet Teeeeeeet Teeeeeeet<p>

Gruduk gruduk gruduk plank nyiung BLAM !

Bel istirahat berbunyi, kelas 9C mendadak sunyi.

Di kantin

"Hey, Ino !" sapa Sakura yang sedang berkumpul dengan Hinata dan Konan.

"Oh, hey teman" lalu ikut nimbrung.

"Waaah, teman yang baik…!" kata Sakura mengambil 5 potong wafer loacker(padahal isinya cuma 6).

"A a…."

Ino hanya bisa meratapi nasib wafer termahalnya yang dilahap Sakura.

"Ngg… Konan, kenapa kau tak kumpul sama Pein ?" Tanya Hinata perlahan karena takut tersungging.

"Dia melepas ciuman saat bertemu dengan Karin" jawabnya dengan nada datar tapi memelas.

"Karin lagi, Karin lagi… Gw juga muak ma dia… Dia sukanya nyogok" timpal Sakura.

"Sejak SD memang gitu sifatnya. Selalu sok cantik. Padahal nilai Try Outnya sangat rendah." Ino menimpali dengan penekanan nada di kalimat terakhir.

BRAAKK

"Maunya itu apa sih! Belagu bener jadi orang! Gw pengen jambak tu rambutnya!" umpat Konan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kelas dengan menggandeng tangannya.

"Tumben Sasuke seperti itu…" Hinata heran.

Di kelas

'gyuut'

Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

Hening…

Sunyi…

Kriik kriik… (kenapa ada jangkrik…?)

Sunyi…

Hening…

Setelah 5 menit…

"maafkan aku, Saku…"

"Ada apa ?"

"Selama ini aku selalu mengecewakanmu"

"Apakah hanya cukup kau minta maaf ?"

"Apa yang kau minta ?"

"Perhatianmu…"

Lalu Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Baiklah… Tapi, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu…'

"Apa ?"

"Aku telah bersama Karin"

Sakura membisu

"Tapi percayalah… Aku hanya mencintaimu…"

Sakura masih membisu

"Aku juga tak akan menyentuhnya… Aku hanya ingin dirimu…"

Sakura tetap membisu

"Kau percaya aku ?"

Sakura masih tetap membisu

"Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan Karin"

Lalu air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang, kini mengalir di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Kau jahat"

"Aku jahat apa ?"

"Mengapa kau mendiamkan aku selama ini ?"

"Aku hanya berfikir… Aku takut melukaimu"

**TBC…**

a/n : Ini fic pertama di fandom Naruto, jadi kalo ada kesalahan (kayaknya sih banyak banget…) harap maklum…

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kelas 9C dan perjalanan hidup(halah…) manusia yang duduk di sebelah kalo lagi belajar di kelas(Emang gw pernah belajar di kelas ?).

(Buat Gaara FC & Hinata FC, maaf karena kedua tokoh itu akan di buat OOC…#nunduk dalem2 sampe kejedot lantai)

Intinya, karena di fic ini pasti banyak kekurangan bolehkah saya meminta kritik dan saran Readers melalui review supaya nggak nyampah di fandom ini ?

Any review, please ?


	2. Chapter 2

Go Kill !

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : First fic, Gaje tapi nyambung(?),OOC, AU, Typo, dll…

Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan sedih(?) dan mengantuk(?). Harap maklum.

**Don't Like, Don't Read !**

.

.

.

.

"…."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ck… Masa gitu doang… Gak seru, ah…"

Suara anak laki-laki terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Iya, iya. Kirain mo digrepe…"

Kali ini suara anak perempuan yang mengganggu suasana hening itu.

Sakura yang merasa kenal dengan kedua suara itu, mengutuk para pemilik suara masuk rumah sakit setelah ditabrak becak.

Bruuaaaak

"Akh, kameraku !"

Siapa suruh GaaHina mengintip monster ganas yang lagi pacaran. Kameranya malah hancur berkeping-keping karena benturan pintu mendadak oleh Sasuke. Kekuatan Sasuke sangat besar rupanya.

Sakura dan Hinata melongo. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sabaku adalah orang terkaya no. 2 di Jepang setelah Uchiha. Dan dengan santainya, Gaara bilang "Alhamdulillah !"

"Lho kok ?" Tanya kedua wanita itu.

"Gw bisa dibeliin kamera 12mp kalo ni kamera rusak."

Para wanita swt. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, karena keluarga mereka bersaing.

'Cih sial… Gitu aja sok… Gw bisa beli yang lebih dari itu…' gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Udah selesai ngajinya ?" Sasuke sudah tak ingin mendengar kajian Gaara.

"Mungkin…"

"Okey…"

Doink doink…

GaaHina terpental 3 km menuju kantor gubernur.

Di kantor Gubernur.

"Hoy… Kalian sedang apa ? Babu baru, ya ?"

Menggenaskan.

Back to story

BLAM

"Saku… Percayalah… I just love you…"

-piip—

Hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi, sepertinya kalian tidak suka. Jadi kubuat hiperbol.

"Hiks…Hiks… Ada apa inii~… Mengapa aku harus bermimpi hal itu~.."

Tangis Sakura pada malam hari, ketakutan karena bermimpi seseorang yang hanya bisa dilihatnya saat ia menutup mata.

* * *

><p>Esoknya…<p>

Kelas kembali pelajaran Bio.

Ya seperti biasa. Kelas 9c selalu ramai dan duduk lesehan, kadang sambil tiduran di lantai.(? Ini tak biasa). Sakura yang aslinya pendiam(?) kini dia bercakap-cakap dengan tertawa dan hampir membunuh Gaara karena dia tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

Syukurlah, Sakura tak peduli pada mimpi semalam. Tenten, Temari, Shino dan Neji melihat Sakura waswas, sampai-sampai mereka siap untuk menggotongnya(?). Shikamaru 'terlihat' sangat memperhatikan Anko (padahal, dengan pulasnya ia tidur dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya). Chouji masih melanjutkan makan siangnya yang ke 5 kali.

Konan dan Pein… Yah, seperti biasa. Eh tapi, kenapa mereka hanya berpelukan ? Mari kita lihat tangan mereka sedang meraba apa. Dan… Waw….WAW….WAAAW… Mereka… Mereka aa a… -piip—(padahal mereka hanya membaca icha-icha paradise yang dicuri Sakura dari Kakashi saat dia tak membayar Sakura yang menyemir sepatunya) #dilempar ke langit.

Sementara Konan hanya berkata "Kita lebih dari ini kan, sayang…" Ew, sudahlah…

Eh tunggu, Sakura menyemir sepatu ?

**Flashback**

"Haduh… Bokek… Sumpah deh… Padahal aku lapar bewudz…"

Gaara muntah mendengar kata kata lebay Sakura.

Sakura pura-pura tak tahu dan melanjutkan kelebay-annya

"Deuwh… Panas lagi… Akuh… Akuh… Akuh hauuuus… Pengen beli es juuus… Yang mak nyuuus… Biar seger tyuuuus gheeetoouuwh…"

Gaara yang tak tahan duduk di depan Sakura memilih berdiri dari bangku dan melempar bangkunya kea rah Sakura. Lalu Gaara dengan wajah innocent pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kepalanya berdarah. "Adyuwh… Gaara jahat akh…" dengan gaya lebaynya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada bangkunya ? Yap, hancur jadi 4 bagian dan menghantam bangku bangku yang lain. Maka dari itu, Tenten, Temari, Shino dan Neji waswas. Sakura sepertinya tak peduli. 'Ada uang nyasar gak yaa…' Sakura merogoh tas merah yang ada di belakang tubuh mungilnya. 'Semir sepatu ? Ngapain aku bawa beginian…?'

"Eh, Sakura ! Kebetulan sekali… Boleh semir sepatuku tidak ?" Ino yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Sakura. Sakura mendapat ide. "Wani piro ?" (Yah… Kok jadi tiru-tiru iklan rokok. Ya maklum authornya orang Surabaya… Khekhekhe… #Dilempar tabung gas)

"Yah, elu Sak… Gopek ya…"

"Enak aja… Goceng donk !"

"Jahat bener sih lu…"

Gak mau, ya sudah… Ichwaw… Sepatuku jadi kinclong loh.." Sandir Sakura.

"…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Oiya, tadi Sai bilang suka warna sepatu hitamku loh…"

"Ya, deh… Ya, deh… Nih goceng."

Jika sudah menyangkut kekasih Ino, dia pasti rela melakukan apa saja demi menarik perhatiannya.

"Hhehehe… Siap, bos… ok…" (Hilangkan spasi dan titik-titik antara "bos" dan "ok". Itulah yang diucapkan Sakura)

Ino swt sambil melepas sepatu.

'Lumayan, lumayan… Beli Shiratama Anmitsu, ah…' Batin Sakura dengan senyum liciknya yang tidak terlihat mengerikan, malah terlihat seperti memikirkan bokep. #dihajar Sakura.

Lalu, Deidara dengan santainya menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa, un ?"

"Nyari uang"

"Waah, hebat, un ! Nyari uang di sepatu Ino, un !"

Sakura swt. "Maksudku, dapat uang dari Ino karena aku udah semirin sepatunya."

"Oh, gitu, un… Kukira sepatu Ino ajaib, un…'

'Satu-satunya keajaiban di sepatu ini Cuma 'aroma'-nya' Inner Sakura membatin.

"Semirin sepatuku sekalian, dumz,un…"

"Wani piro ?'

"Cepek, un"

"Lo nawar apa ngajak berantem ?"

"Becanda, un… Turunin dullu itu papan tulis, kubayar ceban, deh, un"

"Buat apa diturunin ?"

"Ada deh, un"

"Ngeh ? 2 minggu lagi Unas.. Ntar kita belajarnya gimana ?"

"Aku udah punya rencana, un"

"Okey, demi jamban, eh, maksudku, ceban…"

Lalu Sakura melempar sepatu Ino yang sebagian kecil sudah kinclong. Jadi sebagian besarnya masih penuh dengan debu. Ino hanya membolak-balik sepatunya. 'Oh, jadi, Sai suka semiran seperti ini ?' batinnya.

Sakura menuju depan kelas untuk menurunkan papan meski sudah jatuh 3 kali karena terpleset pecahan bangku dan lukanya makin banyak.

"Beres" Lalu Sakura kembali ke bangku utuhnya.

Ino dan Dei menganga lebar-lebar melihaat Sakura yang babak belur karena terpleset bolak balik.

"Demi jamban…"

"Ceban, Sak…"

"Oh, iya… Demi ceban jamban."

"Ceban aja gak usah pake jamban, un !"

"Masalahnya gw kebelet boker !"

Hup

"Oh, tidak bisa, un… Kau harus menyemir sepatuku dulu, un…"

"Iya… Mana cebannya ?"

Lalu dengan paksa Sakura mengambil sepatu Dei dan meyemirnya dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik. Kemudian ambil langkah seribu ke wc, disertai usaha jatuh bangunnya melewati bangku-bangku rusak.

"Ya, ampun, un…"

Dei merendahkan suaranya agar hanya Ino yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

Aaahhh…. Leganya. Habis boker memang menyenangkan. Oh iya… Ruang guru. Barang kali ada yang mau kasih 50 ribu nih. Hehe lumayan…

"Hey, Kakashi…"

"Ada apa Sakura ?"

"Sepatumu jorok sekali, mau kusemir ?"

"Ya, baguslah, semirkan… Nanti kubayar" Kata Kakashi dengan tatapan tak lepas dari buku icha-icha paradise kesayangannya.

Dengan berat hati kulepas sepatu super baunya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini kan sepatu karet bolong bolong warna biru. Ngapain di semir ?. Tapi tak apalah, masa bodo…

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Begitu selesai dengan rapi(?), Sakura menagih uangnya. "Udah neh, bayar dunk"

"Oh, iya makasih Saku… Lho..LHO ? Ini sepatu cro** kesayangaku ngapain kau semir ?" Barulah Kakashi menaruh bukunya di meja.

"Katanya suruh nyemir !"

"Apa kau tak bias berpikir bahwa sepatu ini tak perlu di semir ! Warnanya jadi item lagi ! Aku tak akan membayarnya !"

"Kan kau yang minta sensei baka !"

"Pokoknya aku tak akan mau !"

Sreeet!

Drap drap drap…

Sakura lari keluar ruangan.

"Dasar bocah baka…! Ng… Ehm… Kok ganjil ya… Ngg… Loh, bukuku di mana ?"

Flashback Off

* * *

><p>Nah, begitu ceritanya.<p>

Kini anak-anak 9C duduk lesehan (bagi anak normal), sebagian lagi tiduran sampai ada yang tertidur.

"Aduh anak-anak… Kenapa kalian tidak mau memperhatikan aku mengajar apakah aku kurang cantik untuk kalian perhatikan ?"

Serentak anak-anak yang tertidur langsung terbangun dan mencari tempat buang muntah lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sungguh malang sang Anko.

Hey, hey tunggu…

Di mana Sasori dan Sasuke ?

Di lapangan

"Woy, oper !"

Priit!

"Tendangan bebas !"

"Ati-ati woy !"

"Kiri !"

Deeesk

"GOOOLL !"

Mereka dengan parahnya malah bermain sepakbola dengan bocah-bocah edan lainnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah… Wasyukurillah…(nari nari gaje) chapter 2 bisa u~pdate kilaaaat… (Malah nyanyi)<p>

Sepertinya chap 3 ga bakal bias update kilat lagi… Ka re na! Mau Unas… Do'ain ya readers tercinta, muach muach ! (Cuh cuh cuh bweek)

Balasan Review (By : Narator) :

Rin nara seasui

Khekhe… Namanya juga fic, jadi banyak kuplesetin sampe kepleset pleset… Sakura lemah karena dia jika dekat dengan Sasuke selalu teringat mimpinya. Nanti akan kubuat kelanjutannya… Tapi kayaknya bakal mengharukan… Di chap selanjutnya, Naruto jadi orang yang berguna… Hm… Hm… Lumayan buat jadi tukang bersih-bersih khekhekhe #di kroyok Naruto

Ya, gak cowok semua sih. Ntar kalo minta ditemenin kemana-mana engm… Yaaaa, bahaya… #kabur.

Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo

Ngehee… Aslinya author pengen bikin rated M… Tapi Gw(Narator) marahin abis-abisan gara-gara takut dia bayangin 'itu' terus mimisannya netes di ljk waktu Unas… #di deathglare author.

Neemarishima

Mau Unas bukannya belajar, malah bikin & baca fic… Ckckck… Patut di contoh… #di tendang ma author.

Just and Sil

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !" #dijedokin author. Emang rated M yang pingin author bikin…(padahal gw(narator) juga mau) #dilempar pisau daging.

SasoSaku ? Oke, oke…

Author : Rnr please… I need it…


End file.
